With the development of display technologies, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices have been widely used, and the display effect of the LCD devices is improved continuously.
A pixel structure located on a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) array substrate is an important part of the LCD device. Different pixel structures enable the LCD device to have different display effects. FIG. 1 is a schematic structure diagram of a pixel structure in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, in the related art, the pixel structure of the LCD device includes a plurality of data lines 11, a plurality of scan lines 12, a plurality of pixel units 13 formed by intersecting the plurality of data lines 11 with the plurality of scan lines 12, and a TFT 14 and a pixel electrode 15 located in each of the pixel units 13. Each of the pixel electrodes 15 includes a plurality of slits 151, and each of the slits 151 includes two ends (a upper end and lower end of the slit in FIG. 1) both having a corner A1. Additionally, an area A2 is the area covered by a black matrix on a color filter substrate in correctly adhering the color filter substrate onto a TFT array substrate.
It can be seen from FIG. 1, the black matrix covers a part of the corner A1 of the slits 151 and the remaining part of the corner A1 is located in an open area in the case of correctly adhering the color filter substrate onto the TFT array substrate. In at least some instances, more parts of the corner A1 are located in the open area in the case of deviating the color filter substrate from the TFT array substrate in adhering. The electric field formed by the corner A1 of the slits 151 is different on controlling the direction of the liquid crystal molecules from the electric field formed by the remaining part of the slits 151 other than the corner A1, where the electric field formed by the corner A1 of the slits 151 will cause a reduced light transmittance as compared to the electric filed formed by the remaining part other than the corner A1 of the slits 151 in displaying of the liquid crystal display device. In addition, if more parts of the corner A1 of the slits 151 are located in the open area, a risk of a trace mura of the image displayed on the LCD device would also be increased.